


Finally

by lucystoll



Series: Holiday Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucystoll/pseuds/lucystoll
Summary: Virgil is invited to spend Christmas with Roman. It's his first Christmas in years not alone and he's anxious about it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Holiday Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! (Or Happy Holidays/Winter if you celebrate something else or don't celebrate)  
> I wanted to write something for Christmas and this is what I came up with! I hope you enjoy!  
> (Please comment)  
> Tumblr: luci-the-android  
> Instagram: lucitheandroid  
> Ko-Fi: lucystoll

Virgil was fully prepared to spend another Christmas alone. He had spent the last three Christmas’s alone, in fact, and was perfectly fine. This was why he was so surprised when he got a text from Roman. He had only met Roman at pride last June, and though he would consider them friends he hadn’t expected them to be close enough to be invited over for Christmas. Roman had explained it wouldn’t be just the two of them as it would also include Roman’s brother Remus and his boyfriend Logan. Roman had sent a long rambly text to make sure Virgil knew he wasn’t obligated because meeting new people was always a scary thing and to meet them at Christmas would just add to the stress. But Virgil was ready to face his anxiety. Spending Christmas with Roman seemed nice. He was sure Roman probably went all out on Christmas.   
Virgil shrugged on a jacket and headed to his car.  
Halfway there Virgil had a mild breakdown of what would happen if he didn’t bring anything. After all, weren’t you supposed to bring something? He made a quick stop at a grocery store and grabbed a veggie plate. Hopefully, this would be fine. The celery looked a little wilted and the carrots weren’t the best, but it was all the store had.   
He took in a deep breath as he approached Roman’s door. He had never actually been to Roman’s house before. He knew Roman lived with his brother and Logan. He went to knock but before he could even touch the door, it flew open revealing an all to excited Roman.   
Roman looked up mischievously. “Mistletoe.”  
Virgil took in a deep breath. “Why would you put it above the door?” He demanded.   
“Thought maybe I could get lucky,” Roman said with a wink.  
Virgil rolled his eyes and kissed Roman’s cheek. It wasn’t too uncomfortable, after all the two had flirted so much in the past months that the natural next step would be something like this.   
Once inside, Virgil took in his surroundings. “You really went all out didn’t you, Princey?”  
“He does every year,” a monotone voice replied.  
Virgil looked up to see a man take a sip from a mug. “Are you Logan?” Virgil asked hesitantly.  
“Yes, and you are Virgil?”  
“Well, who else could this be?” A man who looked like Roman but just radiated chaos said. “I’m Remus. Roman hasn’t shut up about you.”  
Virgil felt his cheeks flush a little. He looked around the room and felt out of place. What was he supposed to do now? He awkwardly held out the veggie plate. “I brought this?” He felt awkward now. Roman and him weren’t technically a couple, yet he found himself wishing they were.   
“How thoughtful!” Roman cheered taking the platter and bringing it to the kitchen counter.   
There was another knock on the door.  
“Remus, did you invite someone?” Roman asked, looking genuinely confused.  
“Maybe,” Remus replied skipping to the door. “Just Dee and Pat.”  
“Remus!” Roman glared at his brother. “Why didn’t you let me know?” He turned to Virgil. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry. I know meeting new people scares you and-”  
“Princey, it’s fine. I already committed myself to this, two more people aren’t going to hurt.”  
“See, he’s fine.” Remus opened the door and Virgil’s world shattered.  
“Virgil?”  
“Declan?”  
Roman glanced between Virgil and Declan, who stood in the doorway. “Do you two know each other?”  
Virgil nodded before darting down the hallway to keep the waterworks at bay, or at least so Declan didn’t see that Virgil still cared. He locked himself in the nearest room, which just happened to be the bathroom.  
“Virge, it’s just me. I’m going to come in so we can talk, okay?” Roman said.  
“Okay,” Virgil said, unlocking the door for Roman.  
Roman entered the room and quietly locked it behind him. “Who is he to you?” He started.  
“Remember when we met and I said I couldn’t date because I was still getting over a painful break-up?” Virgil started after staring at the floor for a while.  
“Was it with Declan?” Roman asked.   
Virgil nodded. “I thought I would never have to see him again.”  
Roman sighed. “Well, I guess I should tell you he’s my brother’s best friend.”  
“That makes sense. Surprising I didn’t meet Remus before.”  
Roman laughed. “That’s probably because Dee hides every relationship from Remus. Remus is overprotective, more so over Dee than me. If you had met Remus as Dee’s boyfriend he would’ve threatened to kill you with a morningstar.”  
“A what?”  
“It’s this weapon he has, he bought it at a RenFaire. He’s not really kind to people who try to take Dee’s attention from him.”  
“That’s strange.”  
“They’ve been friends since kindergarten, they’re very close. We all thought they would start dating.”  
Virgil bit his lip. “I’m sorry.”  
“What for?”   
“I’m ruining Christmas.”  
“No, you’re not. I wouldn’t have this Christmas without you.”  
“You’re a sap.”  
“But you like me that way,” Roman said, getting closer to Virgil.  
“God help me, I do.” Virgil said before leaning in for a kiss.  
Roman closed the gap between them.   
“Virgil,” Roman said quietly his lips less than an inch away from Virgil’s.   
Virgil hummed a response.  
“Does this mean you’re ready to date again?”  
“Yes.”  
Roman smiled. “Can I call you my boyfriend?”   
Virgil rolled his eyes. “I guess, you dork.”  
“Are you ok with going back out and mingling with the others?” Roman took Virgil’s hand. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. We can sneak into my room, maybe watch a Christmas movie?”  
“No, it’s time to face him anyway. Let’s go.” Virgil said. Confidently, he strode out of the room.   
Roman followed behind him still unsure whether or not Virgil was putting up a facade for him.   
Patton was the first to see Virgil. “Hey kiddo! I’m Patton, it’s nice to meet you.”  
“Virgil.”  
“Now, are we going to open Christmas presents or what?” Remus declared from the couch where he was effectively laying across Logan and Declan.


End file.
